


Кот в мешке

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Angst, Bisexuality, Bodyguard, Businessmen, Drama, Dubious Consent, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Era, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Smoking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Иногда я ненавидел свою работу. Особенно если она была связана с таким заказчиком.





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда я ненавидел свою работу. Особенно если она была связана с таким заказчиком. Я ему не нянька и уж тем более не мамочка. А ему все было как об стенку горохом. Но платили хорошо, да и в нашем городе сложно было найти работу бывшему вояке.  
Я обреченно вздохнул и открыл дверь, и приветствием мне был стон. Похмельный стон.  
— Вставай, тебе еще в колледж идти.  
— Уйди-и-и.  
— Уйду, и меня уволят, так что вставай давай.  
Парень перевернулся на другой бок, и я снова вздохнул, снова горничной надо будет зашивать одежду и отстирывать ее от всякого разного, даже не знаю, чем он там занимался в этих своих клубах.  
Пришлось взвалить на себя это почти что бездыханное сквернословящие и стонущее тело, которое в действительности мало сопротивлялось, и так даже было легче перенести его в ванную комнату. Положив его в ванну, я включил душ и направил его прямо на голову парня. Он тут же проснулся от холодного потока воды, текущего ему за воротник.  
— Ай! Ты что делаешь?! Проснулся я! Проснулся!  
— Ускоряю процесс твоего появления в колледже, — хмыкнул я, сложив руки в карманы.  
Парень, зарычав, встал и выключил душ. Он смотрел на меня своими светло-карими глазами, полными гнева, но я все же помог ему выбраться из ванны. Попытавшись сделать пару шагов в сторону раковины, он содрогнулся и мигом оказался около унитаза, чтобы провести с ним в объятьях ближайшее время.  
«Надеюсь, что минут пять, не больше».  
Выйдя из комнаты, я потер переносицу и думал о том, что же этот паренек творил. Правда, эти мысли смешивались с мыслями о том, что и я уже был слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
Ругаясь про себя, я вошел в гардероб, который был, пожалуй, даже больше, чем основная комната. Здесь было все: толстовки, пиджаки, карнавальные костюмы, футболки и еще какая-то фигня. Переступая через кучи грязной одежды и разбросанные повсюду бутылки и упаковки из-под закусок, я схватил что-то более-менее похожее на одежду для учебного заведения и нижнее белье и вышел из этого гадюшника. Горничные уже перестали на постоянной основе прибираться в гардеробной, хотя Хейди говорила, что, скорее всего, на следующей неделе они вызовут дезиксенционеров, которым будет выдан карт-бланш.  
Кинув одежду на кровать, я открыл окно, впуская в комнату свежий воздух и заодно проверяя, все ли было спокойно снаружи. Но как и всегда в этом огромном доме все было спокойно. В этом аляповатом здании с нерационально большими комнатами, большую частью пустыми, в котором в одном из обшитых мрамором с золотыми вензелями туалетов тошнило Кайли, единственного сына горнодобывающего магната Рандала Симса.  
«Курить хочу».  
— Скотт! Он проснулся?  
— Да, — я перегнулся через подоконник и помахал одной из горничных, которая проходила под окнами. — Можете сделать легкий завтрак?  
— Конечно!  
Девушка, шелестя юбками, удалилась, и в это время Кайли вышел из ванной. Бледное лицо стало еще бледнее, а пушистые волосы находились в сущем беспорядке. Хотя меня всегда поражало, как в таком худом теле могло содержаться столько яда, но сегодняшним утром его запасы были на нуле. Парень кое-как оделся, и мы с ним спустились на кухню, где уже стояли стакан сока и миска с хлопьями.  
Признаки жизни Кайли подал только в машине по пути в колледж.  
— Есть аспирин?  
«Все еще хриплый голос, плохо».  
Я удовлетворительно кивнул и на светофоре потянулся к бардачку, откуда достал пачку таблеток.  
— Воды нет, так что глотай так.  
Я не удержался от злой ухмылки, когда лицо парня в зеркале перекосило. Ну, не скажу же я ему, что забыл воду специально?  
— Сигареты?  
Кайли удобнее устроился на заднем сиденье и протянул руку.  
— Угробишь же себя, — наигранно сказал я, как будто действительно беспокоился за Кайли, но все же потянулся в нагрудный карман пиджака. — Папочка будет беспокоиться.  
— Ты всегда даешь мне сигареты, — на похмельную голову Кайли даже растерял весь свой сарказм.  
— К сожалению, — кивнул я и передал припасенную для него пачку.  
Парень тут же спрятал ее в недрах своего рюкзака и начал рассматривать себя.  
— У тебя сегодня даже получилось выбрать сносную одежду, правда, это прошлогодняя коллекция, — он хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Как выбирал?  
«Черт!»  
— Что под руку подвернулось, — буркнул я в ответ.  
Мое хорошее настроение тут же улетучилось.  
А мой подопечный хрипло засмеялся и ударил руками по переднему сиденью.  
— Ха! Я же говорил, что тебе надо меньше думать, и тогда всякие мелочи будут получаться куда лучше, — Кайли достал телефон и уткнулся в соцсети. — Хейди должна мне двадцатку.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, этот давний спор можно наконец-то считать решенным, — я повернул на прямую дорогу к колледжу. — Но именно эти мелочи составляют твою безопасность.  
— Что в этом городе может произойти? За все то время, что ты меня охраняешь, а это уже несколько лет, меня даже на вечеринках в беспамятстве не пытались украсть.  
Кайли недовольно фыркнул, но был прав. Столько раз я довозил его из школы, колледжа и клубов, но никто к нему ни разу не приставал. Хотя мне иногда казалось, что обычной охраны было недостаточно для этого паренька.  
— Надеюсь, этого не произойдет до окончания моего контракта, — я припарковался у входа в колледж.  
— Сколько еще?  
Кайли отстегнул ремень, но не спешил выходить.  
— Два года.  
— Еще два года тебя терпеть? — Кайли сложил руки на груди.  
Он пошел в отца: треугольное лицо, тонкие губы, застывшие в вечной ухмылке, и миндалевидные глаза, в которых плясал огонек превосходства. Кайли прекрасно понимал, чем владел, и пользовался этим.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это взаимно, — я вставил сигарету в зубы, расплываясь в оскале.  
— Может, мне что-нибудь учудить, чтобы тебя выгнали с работы?  
Симс-младший облокотился о переднее кресло и хитро посмотрел на меня.  
— Мне нужны хорошие рекомендации твоего отца, так что гуляй, пацан, — я взлохматил его волосы.  
Кайли со смехом вышел из машины и направился в колледж к таким же избалованным детям как он. А мне стоило перекурить и пойти в комнату слежения, заботливо устроенную их родителями.

***

Я курил, облокотившись на одну из свай, подпиравших трибуны вокруг поля для соккера. Хмурый август не способствовал моему настроению… и похмелью.  
«Идиотская учеба. Почему от нее нельзя отказаться с помощью денег?»  
А все потому, что мой папочка обвесил меня усиленной охраной, чтобы я всегда был под наблюдением. Он со своей работой привлекал много лишнего внимания. По всей Америке постоянно крутили сюжеты о том, что его шахты пытались захватить бандиты.  
«Хотя я уверен, что с некоторыми он договаривается».  
Но это не отменяло того факта, что я должен был просиживать половину суток за партой, чтобы в конце получить одну несчастную бумажку! Дело отца все равно перейдет мне.  
«А черт! Он говорил, что мне еще степень надо получить… Старикашка!»  
— Эй, Кайл!  
— Привет!  
Я лениво махнул рукой подошедшей компании. Это была Ада Шарп, девушка, ростом выше меня только на каблуках, но которая всегда ходила на них. Лицо сердечком она чаще всего подчеркивала высокими прическами, а идеальную фигуру - черными костюмами, которые резко контрастировали с ее белесыми волосами, забранными в высокий хвост, спускающийся до талии. Сегодня на ней был неброский макияж, хотя, если вспомнить вчера… Ох, голова предательски заболела, когда всплыли воспоминания, как мы с ней отжигали на танцполе. Рядом с ней стоял Винсент Коннер, красавчик, спортсмен, ужасен в постели, слегка туповат, но ему это даже на руку. Его родители обеспечили ему карьеру в модельном бизнесе. Что, впрочем, было неудивительно, с его фигурой Аполлона (как он считал) сами журналы гонялись бы за ним и без помощи родителей, да и сам он был в состоянии выклянчить все что угодно своими ангельско-голубыми глазами. Парень взлохматил свои русые волосы и улыбнулся белоснежной улыбкой.  
— Как ты? Ты же вчера надрался как свинья!  
— Это не я срывал с себя одежду и приглашал в тот уютный закуток, — я ухмыльнулся и затушил сигарету о колонну. — Между прочим который тебе показал я.  
— Прости, прости, — Винс рассмеялся и сложил руки на груди. — Но ты не пошел со мной.  
— Боже, прекрати флирт, ты в него не можешь! — Ада нахмурилась и вытащила из своей сумочки пачку. — Ты сегодня со Скоттом?  
— Да, — я кивнул и тут же скривился. — И что ты в нем нашла?  
Ада была влюблена в моего телохранителя и причем настолько, что в ее телефоне уже собралась небольшая коллекция фотографий. Она могла часами рассуждать на тему того, как он был не похож на всех остальных. Да, может, фигура бывшего морпеха (или кто он там?) выделялась среди обычных студентов, но среди моих телохранителей были мужчины (и женщины) куда крупнее. А вот его квадратное лицо с ежиком волос мышиного цвета было очень даже типичным. Не помогли даже маленькие темные глаза. У Ады было какое-то неизмеримое количество аргументов в пользу обратного. Такое отношение меня бесило, Скотт получал слишком много внимания моего окружения.  
— А почему ты от него не избавился? — девушка затянулась и по-кошачьи сузила зеленые глаза. — Сколько он уже? Два-три года, и срок только возрастает?  
— Не сыпь мне соль на рану, — я устало помассировал глаза. — Что я только не делал, этому парню нужны только деньги, и ради них он ведет себя как солдафон…  
— Что нравится твоему отцу, — Винсент поправил сумку на плече и посмотрел сквозь нижние конструкции трибун. — О, черлидерши репетируют.  
— Как будто ты их никогда не видел, — я закатил глаза.  
А вот наши родители закрывали глаза на наше общение. Мать Ады на дух не переносила моего отца, мой отец ненавидел родителей Винса, а родители Винса не любили их обоих. Наша охрана должна была ограждать нас друг от друга, но в итоге и они спасовали.  
— Если доведешь Скотта, скажи ему, что я готова… точнее, моя мать, — Ада довольно фыркнула и затушила сигарету. — Готова принять его на работу.  
— Сколько продержался твой последний охранник перед тем, как его спустили по лестнице твоего дома?  
Я накинул сумку и осмотрел своих товарищей.  
«Странная компания, но хотя бы весело».  
— Пару дней.  
Винсент хохотнул, отвлекшись от черлидерш, разминающихся перед репетицией своего выступления.  
— Идем на пары, пока Ада не завалила еще кого-нибудь в порыве своей похотливой страсти, — я ушел вперед.  
— Уж кто бы говорил, — донеслось мне вслед от девушки, и Винсент окончательно рассмеялся. 


	2. Chapter 2

Скотт ненавидел перекрестки. Скотт ненавидел, когда расписание его подопечных долго не менялось. Скотт ненавидел, что из-за охраняемого им пацана приходилось часто нанимать новых телохранителей. А Симс-старший отказывался их тренировать на неизвестном отрезке дороги от колледжа до особняка. Скотт ненавидел машину, на которой ему приходилось возить Кайли. Слишком заметная, слишком долго не менялась. Скотт ненавидел эти маленькие детали, которые нарушали его правила.  
Телохранитель только краем глаза успел заметить машину, которая в следующую секунду пробила им левый борт. Кайли, даже не успев вскрикнуть, приложился головой о дверь машины и успешно потерял сознание, удерживаемый на месте только ремнем безопасности.  
А Скотт ругался на все, чувствуя, как по виску, заливая глаза, текла кровь. Но отдал благодарности своему боссу за то, что в каких-то моментах он все же слушал своего старшего телохранителя. Машина со всех сторон была пуленепробиваемой и как раз рассчитанной на различные столкновения. А вот водителю другой машины не повезло.  
«Совсем молодой был».  
Мальчишка за рулем был не старше Кайли, хотя по его неестественной позе в кресле водителя было трудно сказать. Выбравшись из машины, Скотт сплюнул себе под ноги, никто и не думал ему помогать, хотя авария произошла в центре города.  
«Идиотское нынешнее время, когда все и все снимают на телефон».  
Продолжая бурчать ругательства себе под нос, мужчина одной рукой достал рацию, а второй пытался открыть дверь со стороны пассажира.  
— Скотт!  
— Да вашу! — Скотт силой открыл дверь, почти вырывая ее с корнем, и рявкнул, обратившись к рации. — Обращаться только по позывному!  
«Изнеженные сосунки, привыкли, что все идет по одному и тому же плану!»  
— Да иди ты в жопу! — донеслось оттуда же с истерией. Скотт рыкнул и освободил Кайли из ремня. — Две из трех машины взяли на таран! Машину Форреста спасло то, что он заехал купить кофе…  
Скотт прикрепил рацию с продолжающим болтать коллегой на пояс и вытащил Кайли за плечи из машины. Люди только сообразили, что надо было помочь, и уже носились вокруг машин.  
— Вам помочь?!  
— Подойдешь еще на фут, и прострелю башку, — Скотт выхватил из поясной кобуры «Smith & Wesson» и направил на паренька, который подошел к ним слишком близко.  
Кайли в его ногах застонал, отделавшись только синяками и царапинами.  
— Три из четырех машины попали в аварию. Форрест, ко мне, надо увезти Кайли. Кто-нибудь, наберите босса.  
Симс-младший наконец-то открыл глаза и увидел несколько тонн искореженного металла, а потом и паренька…  
«И его вывернуло. Отлично. Не видать мне премии».  
— Скотт, — хрипло позвал парень и вытер губы рукавом кофты.  
— М? Можешь идти?  
— Да, — он кивнул и не без помощи своего телохранителя встал.  
Скотт тут же закрыл Кайли своей спиной от возможной угрозы, и губы парня тронула улыбка.  
— Когда отец приедет, не говори ему, что я бываю в клубах чаще одного раза в месяц.  
Они направились в ближайшую кафешку на углу, люди перед ними расступались, потому что Скотт так и не убрал пистолет в кобуру.  
— Прикрываешь свою задницу?  
— Это твоя работа.  
Скотт оскалился и открыл дверь в заведение, где усидчивый менеджер тут же предложил им столик на двоих в углу рядом с пожарным выходом.

***

Я зашел в кабинет своего босса. Рандал пару часов назад находился на другом конце страны, а сейчас как ни в чем ни бывало держал бокал с виски, сидя в огромном кожаном кресле. Такой же худой, как и его сын, но в отличие от него в его курчавые волосы уже закралась седина, и они уже не так блестели, как его белый костюм тройка. Несмотря на это и на уже начавшие обвисать щеки, он обладал пушистыми усами.  
«Типичный техасский бизнесмен. Правда, у него лига другая… И, соответственно, проблемы. Блин, после того, как Хейди сказала, что он похож на моржа, я не могу воспринимать его всерьез».  
— Садись, — хриплый голос уставшего мужчины и ленивое движение рукой. — Виски?  
— Не пью на работе, сэр, — я с улыбкой сел в кресло и, поправив пиджак, посмотрел на своего босса.  
— Все бы выполняли так свою работу, — Рандал устало помассировал переносицу и вздохнул. — Ты был прав.  
— В вопросах безопасности я всегда прав, — я пожал плечами. — Для этого Вы меня и наняли.  
— Да, с этого дня тебе дан карт-бланш. Сделай так, чтобы такие ситуации не повторялись.  
Снова эта леность. Как будто ему было плевать на сына, хотя он очень сильно пекся о его безопасности. Я не мог сказать, что меня это сильно радовало, ведь придется делать всю работу за него, и, если вдруг я окажусь неправ, то трясти будут именно с меня.  
«Нужны хорошие рекомендации, чтобы потом я смог найти более спокойную работу».  
— И обеспечь безопасность дома…  
— Это не входит в мой контракт, а я итак делаю больше, чем там указано.  
Мой босс цокнул, но ничего не сказал на мою прямую просьбу повысить мой оклад. А что делать? Кайли был невыносим, а его отец вляпался в какое-то дерьмо. Разгребать опять же мне…  
— Ладно, измененный контракт будет лежать у тебя в начале следующей недели. Постарайся сделать жизнь моего мальчика безопасной. Кстати, как он?  
Рандал устал не только от перелета, я слышал, что на новой шахте возникли проблемы.  
— Ну, отреагировал как нормальный человек. У него случилась паническая атака, но вроде все обошлось, — я неопределенно пожал плечами. — Пока будет сидеть в особняке. Визиты разрешены?  
— В пределах разумного, — босс со вздохом кивнул. — Можешь идти.  
Ленивый взмах руки и глоток виски. Я встал и, слегка поклонившись, направился к выходу из кабинета, но на последнем шаге я повернул голову к Рандалу.  
— Вы знаете, кто совершил покушение на вашего сына? — я сузил глаза и встретился с холодным взглядом бизнесмена.  
— Догадываюсь, — прошипел тот.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
Бросил я и быстрым шагом направился в комнату Кайли. Пустой особняк меня нервировал, все слуги либо занимались своими делами, либо уже ушли домой, подальше от хозяина особняка. Идиотская работа, самый беспокойный клиент, благо единственный. Зато оплата то что надо, и будет больше.  
«Курить хочу».  
— Эй, как он?  
Я поймал за руку одну из служанок, которая выходила из коридора, ведущего в комнату Кайли.  
— Комната прокурена, отказывается есть. Просил что-нибудь покрепче чая, — она закатила глаза и уперлась руками в бока.  
— То есть оклемался? — я не мог не дернуть уголками губ.  
— Да.  
Служанка рассмеялась и, махнув рукой, упорхнула вглубь особняка. А я уже в лучшем настроении направился в комнату, но даже на подходе к ней почувствовал запах сигарет.  
«А она не шутила…»  
Открыв дверь, я вошел в кромешную темноту. За плотно закрытыми занавесками, несильно колебавшимися от приятного августовского сквозняка, был виден свет фонарей, озарявших дорогу к особняку. Кайли распластался на кровати.  
— Ну что, как тебе опохмел?  
Я достал пачку, а оттуда сигарету и, закурив, облокотился об электрический камин, отделанный так, как будто он был настоящим. Какой-то из вензелей воткнулся прямо в позвоночник.  
— Сигареты есть?  
Кайли поднялся, и даже во мраке комнаты было видно, что его щеки впали, а лицо было бледнее обычного.  
— Ты выкурил уже вторую пачку за день, остановись, — я стряхнул пепел себе под ноги.  
— У самого какая сигарета за день? — огрызнулся он, но это было больше похоже на тявканье маленькой собачки.  
— Вторая. Я не так потакаю своим слабостям.  
Кайли пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное и снова лег на кровать. Я докурил в тишине и выкинул бычок в открытое окно, лишь на мгновенье приоткрыв занавески.  
— Я по делу. Ты хотел куда-то на выходных? — я вздохнул и, достав телефон, сел на кровать.  
— Угу, фестиваль музыки в честь нового учебного года, — промычал парень и повернулся ко мне. — Видимо, уже не иду?  
— Если не хочешь, — я пожал плечами, дожидаясь, пока откроются мои заметки. — Твой отец сказал любым способом повысить твою безопасность. Так что впереди ужесточение правил, мелкий.  
— Ты только на глазах у моего отца будешь обращаться ко мне на «сэр»? — съязвил Симс-младший и протер глаза. — Насколько сильно гайки закрутишь?  
— Если хочешь на фестиваль, придется сидеть в кабинке и просить остальных телохранителей приносить тебе еду, — я начеркал пару идей по улучшению безопасности дома и отвлекся от телефона, потому что почувствовал на себе ехидный взгляд. — Чего?  
— Ты в кои-то веки будешь у меня на побегушках? Уже вижу, как ты в своем пиджаке побежишь мне за сахарной ватой…  
— Обойдешься, — я прервал его мечтательный монолог. — У меня выходные.  
— Что?!  
Это его порядком удивило. Он ошарашено захлопал глазами и приподнялся на руках, а мне только оставалось пожать плечами.  
— У меня впервые выходные выпали на субботу и воскресенье, и я не собираюсь их портить из-за тебя, — я улыбнулся, у меня уже были планы.  
— Подожди, меня недавно чуть не убили, а ты хочешь пойти развлекаться?! Давай поменяем твое расписание…  
— Ну уж нет, — я покачал головой и встал с кровати. — Мне нужно отдыхать от тебя, а ты веди себя прилично, чтобы хотя бы больше половины телохранителей осталось на своем месте. А то мне придется больше «развлекаться», а ты этого так боишься, — я ухмыльнулся и потрепал парня по голове. — Я пошел.  
Но, стоило мне отвернуться, как Кайли стал обычным мальчишкой.  
— Эй, Скотт. Сколько раз ты боялся?  
Я вздохнул и сел обратно. Кайли провел пальцем по моей руке, но я все равно почувствовал, как он дрожал.  
— Тебе нужны случаи или само описание?  
Не думаю, конечно, что это ему поможет пережить стресс, но я как старый вояка мог много чего рассказать.  
— Ммм… описания.  
— Один раз на тренировке морских котиков, это было… ммм… лет семь назад, — я задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Нас учили как выпутаться из удушающего захвата. Меня поставили в пару к какому-то огромному мексиканцу, и он почти меня задушил. Ему, конечно, потом дали втык, но страшно, когда лишаешься кислорода.  
— Ты освободился из захвата? — сипло спросил он, прикрывая глаза.  
— Нет, — я покачал головой и взял его руку в свою, дрожь уменьшилась, видимо, мой рассказ помог. — Его остановили. Отомстил я ему уже на спарринге, буквально через несколько часов и не нарушая правил. Второй раз был, когда я во время отпуска случайно заплутал в коралловых рифах. Думал, что у меня уже воздух кончится в баллоне, и я не выплыву из гребанной пещеры.  
— У тебя страх лишься кислорода или просто случаи такие? — Кайли нахмурился и закрыл глаза.  
— Удушение не самая приятная смерть, но есть и хуже, — я рассмеялся и продолжил. — Например, когда у тебя парашют не раскрывается, а до критической высоты осталось падать всего ничего…  
— Ты прыгал с парашютом?! — Кайли восторженно охнул и резко вскочил. — А мне можно?  
— Ммм, — протянул я и снова почесал подбородок. — Не знаю насчет твоего отца, но если только в связке со мной.  
— Блин, точно! Разрешение же у отца надо спрашивать, он мне даже на дельтаплане не дает полетать, — грустно протянул парень и снова лег. — Что-нибудь еще расскажешь?  
— Ты уже вырубаешься, поспи. Мне надо еще кучу всего написать.  
Кайли со стоном все-таки выпустил мою руку, позволяя мне встать.  
— Может, тебе подготовить другую комнату? Здесь пахнет сигаретами…  
— Не.  
— Спокойной ночи, Кайли.  
Кайли натянул на голову одеяло, а я вышел из его комнаты. Предстояло много работы перед заслуженными выходными, и, погруженный в эти мысли я направился в свою комнату.

***

Становясь взрослее, Скотт начал ценить выходные. Даже когда все эти дни проводил в своей раздолбанной квартире-студии на окраине города. Августовское солнце озаряло пыльные углы. Рядом с разложенным диваном-кроватью пылились гантели и скамья, Скотт чаще занимался спортом в особняке Симса. Напротив было что-то, похожее на кухню, хозяин квартиры не удосужился купить даже простой стол, обедая на широком подоконнике, который выходил на узкий балкон. Старый холодильник, такая же старая микроволновка и плита, которая никогда не видела губки с мылом.  
Однако Скотт, который лениво потянулся под пушистым одеялом, любил эту квартиру. Все-таки это был единственный личный уголок. Не казарма в части, не палатка в пустыне и уж тем более не каюта на военном корабле в центре Атлантического океана.  
«Надеюсь, мне не придется ее продавать в связи с повышением».  
Скотт сел на кровати и сладко зевнул, всматриваясь в солнечные блики на плитке. Хотя ему порядком надоел этот контраст между состоянием его кухни (особенно пустого холодильника) и, например, его шкафом. Всего лишь несколько вещей не были связаны с его работой и, соответственно, не являлись брендированной одеждой. Это требовал Рендал, а все остальное было куплено до того, как он устроился телохранителем и жил на отпускные из армии.  
«Форма вроде тоже там где-то лежит. Рядом с Береттой… Давненько я ее не чистил».  
Мужчина встал с кровати и потянулся, почти тридцатилетнее тело приятно захрустело, а после ванных процедур и утреннего кофе окончательно проснулось. Но как бы ни хотел Скотт подольше заниматься ленивой чисткой своего личного оружия, его прервали звонком в дверь.  
— Скотт!  
Мужчина легко поймал девушку, прыгнувшую в его объятия, и поцеловал ее черные волосы, обычно собранные в тугой пучок. Ладная фигура на работе обычно была подчеркнута белой блузкой и юбкой карандашом. Карие глаза с хитрым огоньком смотрели на Скотта, пока Хейди гладила пальцами его лопатки.  
— Доброе утро, милая, — телохранитель мягко улыбнулся и закрыл за девушкой дверь. — Ты чего так рано?  
— Решила тебе устроить сюрприз. Получилось?  
Обворожительная улыбка администратора особняка Симсов не могла оставить равнодушным ни одного посетителя. Иногда ей приходилось решать и более крупные проблемы, чем отклонение от расписания выходного Скотта.  
— Да, только я весь в оружейном масле. И в холодильнике, буквально, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове. — Мышь повесилась. Поэтому хотел позавтракать где-нибудь…  
Скотт засмотрелся на обтянутую узкими джинсами задницу Хейди, которая прошла в комнату, и завороженно проследовал за ней.  
— Я все еще не против, — она развернулась на каблуках и осмотрела квартиру. — Ну и разруха…  
— А что ты хочешь от бывшего холостяка? — Скотт обреченно вздохнул и направился в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя масло.  
Хейди была для него тем приятным летним утром, когда перед тобой стояла чашка качественного кофе и стопка панкейков, политых кленовым сиропом. Приятная музыка разливалась над открытой верандой недавно открытого ресторана в стиле прованс.  
И Скотт бы так не смеялся, зная, кто проехал на машине рядом. Увлеченный разговором со своей девушкой он не заметил машину, которую считал очень заметной.  
Кайли почти свернул шею, когда на светофоре разглядывал пару, не веря своим глазам. От ярости его руки сжались в кулаки, неприятно зажимая кожу под ногтями и оставляя лунки на ладонях. Когда машина поехала дальше, парень твердо решил отомстить своему телохранителю.  
«Он развлекается, пока меня пытаються убить! А Хейди не лучше, чем Ада! Да почему девушки ведутся на него?!»  
Кайли не мог признать, что за Скоттом всегда было как за каменной стеной. Но, хотя парень понимал, что тот не мог находиться рядом с ним круглые сутки, он ненавидел быть с другими телохранителями.  
Все они были после армии, у кого-то был длинный послужной список, кто-то побывал в куда более опасных горячих точках, нежели Скотт. Но у всех было что-то сломано в самом поведении. В отличие от Скотта, который мог построить предложение со смыслом, другие редко отвечали на вопросы Кайли кроме как «Угу», обращались к нему на «сэр» и выполняли приказы.  
«Все как любит отец. Беспрекословное повиновение».  
Скотт тоже был таким, и Кайли думал, что доведет его за пару недель. Но тот сквозь зубы терпел такое отношение. А, когда пережил дольше всех остальных и когда отец начал уезжать в долгие командировки, оставляя своего сына на попечение своих работников, Скотт начал больше походить на обычного человека. Огрызаться и что-то запрещать Кайли…  
— Эй, Кайл, ты выглядишь так, как будто собираешься кого-то убить, — Ада после танцев присоединилась к нему в отдельной кабинке. — Или трахнуть.  
— Что?  
Кайли удивленно захлопал глазами, когда девушка со смехом подсела к нему. А ведь она подкинула ему отличную идею!  
— Разведи брови говорю, — девушка отпила из своего бокала и посмотрела на сцену. — Обычно ты так не хмуришься, а Скотта даже нет рядом. Эх…  
— Я могу хмуриться не только из-за него, — Кайли сдул челку со своих глаз. — Ты чего, опять по нему вздыхаешь? Понятно, что тебе ничего не перепадет с ним.  
— Но та видяшка, где он тебя защищал, так быстро разлетелась по сети, — Ада прикрыла улыбку рукой. — Все в комментариях писали, что хотели бы такого телохранителя, который так бы их обнимал… Вот скажи, у него сильные руки?  
— Ну, — неопределенно протянул Кайли и почесал нос. — Он с легкостью поднимает меня, на тренажерах от сотни жмет…  
Ада восторженно охнула и с хитрым взглядом прижалась к Кайли.  
— Может, ты все-таки его доведешь, и он станет ненадолго моим?  
— Вряд ли это произойдет, — Кайли рассмеялся и уставился на сцену, где готовилась к выступлению следующая группа. — Ему слишком нужны деньги, так что он никогда не уйдет от отца. 


	3. Chapter 3

Сидеть взаперти с нынешними развлечениями было несложно. И я мог их все себе обеспечить. Игры, интернет, телевидение. Правда, на третий день это начало надоедать. Что уж говорить, через неделю своего заточения я даже начал читать документы, присланные отцом на лето.  
«Выходить нельзя, хотя и не особо хотелось. На улице льет как из ведра».  
Ада и Винс работали, так что были недоступны. В отличии от остальных «друзей», с ними было хотя бы интересно общаться. Другие так походили на своих родителей и потакали им, что невольно задумываешься, может, они просто выращивали своего клона?  
— Хейди!  
Гуляя по вечно пустому особняку, я наткнулся на девушку. Она шла с пакетом документов в свой кабинет. Дежурно улыбнувшись, она остановилась.  
— Что такое?  
— Мои сигареты еще не приехали? — я сложил руки в карманы толстовки и от ярости снова сжал их в кулаки.  
Обычно я быстро успокаивался, но то, что они встречались, меня по-настоящему злило. Хотя отец не запрещал отношения между своими работниками, и я даже это поддерживал. Но из-за нее я начал чаще спрашивать себя: если мы оба будем в опасности, кого в итоге выберет Скотт?  
— Нет, — Хейди покачала головой и вздохнула, упершись свободной рукой в бок. — Грузовик с продуктами встал в пробку на выезде из города, дорогу размыло из-за дождя.  
— А где Скотт?  
Девушка рассмеялась моему разочарованному цоку и указала в сторону внутреннего двора.  
— Тренируется с парнями. Пойдешь к ним?  
— Угу, у Скотта всегда есть пачка.  
Я помахал ей и направился во внутренний двор. Ну, и кто додумался в такой дождь тренироваться?  
Как я и думал, они ушли не слишком далеко. Столпившись на уличной веранде вокруг самодельной арены, сооруженной из принесенных из спортзала матов, многие из телохранителей уже намокли и явно не от пота.  
— Есть сигареты?  
Несколько мужчин вытянулись по струнке и с опаской покосились на меня, а я закатил глаза и пошел туда, куда отправил меня Скотт.  
— В пиджаке, — закряхтел он, предпринимая попытку высвободиться из захвата сзади. — Крайний слева.  
«Ну, хотя бы сказал, какой из них».  
Я нагнулся к одному из лежащих на диване пиджаков, похожих друг на друга. Терпеть не могу эту черту своего отца — заставил всех надеть форму, я иногда не мог даже отличить одного мужчину от другого. Кажется, по первой я и Скотта с кем-то путал.  
— Сэр, вам запрещено курить.  
— Пошел в жопу, — процедил я сквозь зубы одному из телохранителей, который решился мне что-то возразить, когда я поджигал сигарету.  
Двое мужчин, стоявших рядом, прыснули, но тут же отвлеклись, когда Скотт хлопнул по мату. Отдышавшись после освобождения из захвата, он встал и под общее улюлюканье вышел с веранды под дождь, подставляя лицо каплям.  
— Ну, что? Довольны? — фыркнул он и, вернувшись на веранду, вытер глаза от воды. — Кто еще остался?  
Несколько человек подняли руки, и двое из них переместились на маты. Они начали бороться, пытаясь захватить друг друга. Конечно, наблюдать за этим было приятно. Напряженные накачанные руки, рельефное тело под белыми рубашками. И все это было в квадрате… но меня прервали, выхватив пачку из рук.  
— Вернул бы на место, — Скотт вытащил зубами сигарету. — Чего сидим?  
— Надоело все, — я выдохнул дым и проследил за ним.  
Мой телохранитель взял свой пиджак и, вернув пачку на место, начал хлопать по карманам в поисках зажигалки.  
— М-м-м, — протянул он, пожевывая сигарету. — Как это знакомо, имею доступ ко всем развлечениям, а делать все равно нечего…  
— Возьми мою, — я протянул свою зажигалку и вздохнул. — Скотт, я не в настроении.  
Один из мужчин повалил другого на мат и завел руки назад. Нижний сразу же сдался как только его головой уткнули лицом в резиновое покрытие. Еще один телохранитель стал мокрым.  
— Хм? Ты бываешь в настроении? — мужчина хмыкнул и оскалился, но все же кивком поблагодарил за зажигалку.  
Я закатил глаза и перевел разговор в другое русло.  
— В чем смысл этих боев? — я кивнул на еще одну пару, которая встала на маты. — И кто выигрывает?  
— Это тренировка, здесь нет победителей или проигравших, — Скотт затянулся и тяжело выдохнул. — Плюс, парням нужно выпустить пар.  
— Как… м-м-м… кто там сломал руку? — я задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Мэттью нормально, даже не подал на увольнение, что удивительно, — Скотт снова хмыкнул и сел рядом.  
— Действительно, странно. Увольнение из-за такого инцидента подразумевает гораздо больше выплаты, — протянул я и скосил на него глаза.  
— Это была отличная встряска, — Скотт хрипло рассмеялся, докуривая сигарету.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что этой аварией удовлетворил свою адреналиновую зависимость? — огрызнулся я, чем привлек внимание нескольких телохранителей.  
— Нет, не удовлетворил. Скорее она меня выбесила… Ох ты!  
Все вокруг были так же удивлены, но через секунду гогот телохранителей заглушил стук дождя по крыше. Все поздравляли мужчину, который только что был снизу, прижатый к мату телом противника, но каким-то образом за несколько мгновений оказался сверху.  
— Скотт! Как он это сделал?! — я изумленно захлопал глазами, переводя взгляд с него на парней, которые уже приняли дождевой душ и делились впечатлениями о бое.  
— Догадываюсь…  
— Научи!  
Моя просьба его ошарашила, ну еще бы! Все мои телохранители отличались крупным телосложением, а я… ну, я был не таким. Как раз это сравнение и проскользнуло в быстром взгляде Скотта.  
— Да ладно тебе, — хмыкнул я, видя его нерешительность. — Может, таким образом ты все же затянешь меня в спортзал.  
— Не то, чтобы я был против, — мой телохранитель неловко потер шею. — Но именно этот прием не получится у тебя в ближайшие полгода-год.  
— Придумай что-нибудь, — я нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. — Меня не прельщает судьба сдаться в заложники без боя.  
— Тебе-то как раз…  
— Скотт, — я зашипел. — Не начинай эту лекцию!  
Я итак знал, что в случае похищения мне надо было сложить руки на колени, молчать и ждать, пока мой папочка меня вытащит. Осталось доказать, что эти знания я буду использовать лишь для расширения кругозора, а не чтобы моему отцу вручили мешок с мясом.  
— Мне просто интересно, — я вздохнул, все еще чувствуя на себе неуверенный взгляд Скотта. — На что я способен. Обещаю следовать всем инструкциям.  
— Дождешься от тебя этого, ага, — буркнул он и сокрушенно продолжил. — Хорошо, пойдем, придумаю что-нибудь по пути.  
Скотт взял свой пиджак и, отдав короткие приказы своим подчиненным, подошел ко мне. Снова этот оценивающий взгляд и короткий кивок вверх.  
— Иди переоденься во что-нибудь более подходящее и спускайся в зал, — бросил он мне.  
И ушел вместе с парнями, не увидев моей ухмылки. Можно было не торопиться — пока телохранители примут душ, пока выйдут из раздевалки… Я медленно потянулся и пошел в дом — на веранде теперь делать было нечего.  
Я вошел в тренировочный зал, когда за последним телохранителем закрылась дверь. Скотт как раз выходил из раздевалки, натягивая белую футболку.  
«Хм, может, за этот пресс его и любят все девушки в округе?»  
— Сколько ты можешь поднять?  
Опять этот взгляд, слегка презрительный, полный недоверия к тому, что я был на что-то способен. Но какой еще взгляд можно было ждать от обычного солдафона?  
— А ты угадай, — я невинно улыбнулся и закрыл дверь на замок. — Что? — Скотт изогнул бровь, и я тут же пожал плечами. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как я тут корячусь.  
— Думаю, ничего тяжелее банки с пивом ты не держал, — хмыкнул телохранитель и кивнул на мат. — Встань сюда.  
— Я держал две банки с пивом, — показанный язык не слишком впечатлил моего «тренера».  
Как бы я не хотел поддеть Скотта по поводу его умственных способностей, он хорошо показывал, как защищаться. Парочка приемов реально пригодилась бы мне в прошлом, но большую часть времени я пыхтел как паровоз, пытаясь вырваться из мертвой хватки мужчины.  
— Перерыв! — взвыл я, с трудом оторвав голову от мата.  
Скотт фыркнул и отпустил руки, позволяя мне хорошенько откашляться и подняться на четвереньки. Болело все, особенно спина, немного бедра и колени. Телохранитель не стеснялся бить по самым слабым местам. Колени ныли как будто из них неоднократно вырывали чашечку и вставляли обратно.  
— Если совсем плохо, могу принести лед, — Скотт облокотился о стену и наблюдал за тем, как я с грацией слона перевалился на спину.  
— Не, — устало выдохнул я и застонал, растягиваясь по мату звездочкой. — Дай отдышаться.  
— Дыхалку ты себе уже убил, — цокнул телохранитель. — Кури меньше. Ну или не вылезай из спортзала.  
— И стать таким же накачанным как ты? — фыркнул я и с трудом поднялся. Голова кружилась. — Нет уж, тогда не видать мне секса.  
— А сейчас девушки совсем не привередливы, так что и ты сойдешь, — оскалился Скотт и сложил руки на груди.  
— Как будто когда ты был моложе, у них был вкус, — хохотнул я и обнял колени.  
Тяжело вздохнув, я посмотрел на окна. Дождь все еще лил и брызгал грязью на козырек подвальных окон спортзала. Вообще говоря, когда мы сюда въехали, я сразу сказал, что спортзал — это комната пыток. Подвальное помещение находилось очень далеко от комнат и офисов, толстые кирпичные стены не давали даже услышать то, что происходило вокруг, да и все эти тренажеры со спортинвентарем на мой взгляд являлись пыточными инструментами. Мы с отцом никогда ими не пользовались, практически всегда здесь зависал кто-то из телохранителей. И служанки очень любили подсматривать, как они выходили из душа.  
«Не могу их понять. В них нет ничего особенного, неужели они ведутся только на тело?»  
— Хорошо, признаю, мне не вырваться из цепких лап моих похитителей, — я наклонил голову и посмотрел Скотту в глаза. — Если меня свяжут, я могу попробовать выбраться?  
— Если тебя не накачают наркотиками и не запрут в комнате без окон и дверей, то нет, — мужчина задумчиво почесал нос.  
— Как будто в первом случае у меня есть шансы, — я поправил свою челку и недовольно посмотрел на Скотта. — А если серьезно? Есть шансы?  
— В зависимости от того, насколько тупы твои похитители, — мужчина пожал плечами и вздохнул. — Если какие-нибудь школьники, они скорее всего тебя свяжут первой попавшейся веревкой или, что еще хуже, одеждой.  
— То есть при таком раскладе я смогу вырваться, — неопределенно протянул я.  
— Ну, так у тебя будет больше шансов, чем с наручниками. Или с теми, кто знает морские узлы, — Скотт улыбнулся и сузил глаза. — Я, например, могу тебя связать так, что ты даже пошевелиться будешь не в состоянии.  
— А вот это уже интересно, — я хмыкнул и хитро сузил глаза. — Практикуешь с девушками?  
— А у тебя что, между ног зачесалось? — рыкнул Скотт, заставляя меня рассмеяться.  
— Да ладно тебе, — я примирительно развел руками. — Мне нельзя поинтересоваться личной жизнью начальника, — следующую фразу я особенно подчеркнул интонацией и взглядом. — Моей охраны?  
— Три года не интересовался и вдруг решил спросить, как я веду себя в постели? — Скотт отлип от стены и нахмурился.  
— О, неужели ты обиделся, что я не расспрашивал тебя раньше? — елейно проговорил я и рассмеялся. — Прости, Скотти, я такой черствый.  
— Заканчивай концерт, малой, — Скотт указал на один из шкафов с инвентарем. — А то я могу тебя приковать наручниками к стулу.  
— Валяй, — я наигранно зевнул и улыбнулся. — Скажу отцу…  
— Что ты сам попросил отработать сценарий твоего похищения, — оскалился Скотт и направился к шкафу. — А из-за дел я забыл про тебя, скажем, — телохранитель сделал драматическую паузу и вытащил из шкафа полицейские наручники. — Пару-тройку часов, — Скотт начал крутить их на пальце. — Посмотрим, без чего ты не выживешь. Я ставлю на сигареты.  
— Ты же этого не сделаешь? — неловко спросил я и резко заморгал.  
— Нет, конечно, мне пока еще нужна работа, — мужчина хохотнул и облокотился о шкаф, который несчастно заскрипел. — Но имей ввиду, наручники и веревка всегда будут в спортзале. Правда, наручники надо будет заменить…  
Скотт осмотрел инвентарь, вертя его из стороны в сторону. Телохранитель тихо пробурчал ругательства и, положив наручники на шкаф, достал еще несколько пар.  
— Все что ли надо менять? — тихо рыкнул он и поднял глаза.  
Я уже встал (с проблемами, конечно) и взял наручники. На вид они не представляли собой ничего особенного — слегка потрепанные, все в царапинах, кое-где начала слезать краска.  
— А что с ними не так? Выглядят потрепанными, но рабочими, — я сосчитал количество наручников.  
В руках телохранитель держал еще три пары. Вполне достаточно на небольшую толпу.  
— Смотри.  
Скотт застегнул наручники и показал, какими они были крепкими, а потом аккуратно взял за корпус и нажал на язычок, и тот с небольшим треском вышел из замка.  
— Кто-то когда-то тренировался и добил корпус, — хмыкнул Скотт и сделал то же самое с остальными. — Ладно, напишу Хейди.  
— Подожди, подожди, — я находился в легком шоке от проделанного. — Такое можно провернуть с руками за спиной? Ты сможешь такое сделать?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами мужчина.- Не очень хочется пробовать  
— Да ладно, давай, — протянул я и улыбнулся. — Твои коллеги до такого не додумаются.  
— Ну, да. Они скорее просто попробуют разорвать цепи, — согласился Скотт и изогнул бровь, заметив мою оживленность. — Ты чего?  
Я чувствовал, как зашевелились волосы на затылке. Все складывалось замечательно, мешала только необычайная инертность Скотта.  
— Да, хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь мучиться, избавляясь от наручников, — я рассмеялся и сложил руки на груди. — Сложно что ли?  
— Ладно, бери пару. Посмотрим, может, я еще не так закостенел на этой работе.  
За шкафом стояли сложенные стулья. Достав один из них, Скотт сел и завел руки за спину. Щелчок, и мой телохранитель оказался прикованным к стулу. Он обернулся и слегка подергал руками. Не мог даже подняться  
— Ну, приступай, — я сузил глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
Погруженный в попытки избавится от наручников, Скотт и не заметил, как я взял еще две пары. Еще один щелчок.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
Пока он не сообразил, что мог пнуть меня свободной ногой, я приковал и ее.  
— Усложняю тебе задачу, — промурлыкал я и положил руки ему на колени.  
— А ну, живо снял с меня наручники, малой! — рыкнул Скотт.  
— О, нет, — протянул я и сел между его ног. — Лучше я тебе покажу, как можно разнообразить вашу с Хейди секусальную жизнь.  
В его глазах отразилось все — от страха до жалости. Но потом я ясно увидел тот огонь агрессии, которая только утихла во мне.


End file.
